fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sparkl!ng World Pretty Cure!
|image = PicsArt_02-01-02.52.09.png |imgsize = 250px |katakana = スパークリングワールドプリキュア！ |romaji = Supākuringu Wārudo Purikyua! |director = Le Pastiche |studio = Toei Animation |network = TV Asahi |run = January 2023 |op = DoReMi! Sparkling World |ed = My Heart is Stoppin' Beat |genre = Comedy, Drama, Shoujo, Adventure, Slice of life, Fantasy |theme = Space, Skies, Idols, Colors, Gemstones, Fashion, Stars, Music |pre = Pika☆Pika! Etoile♥Love Pretty Cure! |suc = Ancient Trinity Pretty Cure}} '|スパークリングワールドプリキュア！}} is a ninth fan series created by Le Pastiche and the second of the Sparkle Love Pretty Cure era, replaced by Pika☆Pika! Etoile♥Love Pretty Cure! in its same time slot. The season's themes are space, skies, idols, colors, gemstones, fashion, stars and music. Production Le Pastiche creates the new serie, first known as Sparkling World Pretty Cure!, after was inspired from the current pretty Cure season, Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. The concept would be the possible similar, however the theme was constellations and gemstones. The common Cure colors would lacking after from Cure Milky, being her theme color was aqua/turquoise/cyan instead of blue. As of creating more information for the Cures, cyan reamins it for creating her character for the serie. Pink replaced to magenta, yellow replaced to orange and purple replaced to indigo to fit the season with a twist. For the Cures, they have some changes to fit. Nagareboshi Isabel's former ego was |キュアブレイズ}}, while the purple VS indigo Cure, her former name was Hoshigata Kelsie with her Cure name was |キュアネブラ}}, but it changed to Myojo Eireen, known as Cure Nova. And a probably scarlet Cure, known as |キュアビーナス}}, a mysterious Cure who was arrived after she was manipulated from Black Circle as Bellatrix. She also represents constellations. Prior to changes, Kelsie and Cure Venus was merged and recieve an biggest "revamp", being Cure Lumine's evil ego, Nigra, passed to Cure Venus. Plot / Episodes}} I can write, I can draw, I can paint in my own imagination~! It's '''Ashley Amanohana'. She is a student from Hoshizora Academy who has a sparkling smile. She is still believe in daydreaming? Ashley loves stars. She dreams to be an astronomer. But her biggest daydream was to become a reality.'' THE ROCKET IS FALLING! Oh no! What is this? One girl? Is this an alien humanoid? She looks like human, right? She's '''Carina Ginga'. A guardian from La Solaria, together with this two inhabitants, Alpha and Beta. She and Carina are now close, even they are not related, lol~, are must to get the power of Star Warriors. Together with Isabel Nagareboshi, Eireen Myojo and find the mysterious legendary warrior Cure Lumine in order to save the universe from Black Circle.'' Characters Pretty Cure Sweet, energetic and upbeat. Ashley is a cheerful girl who has a sparkling and a warm smile. Despite of her happy-go-lucky attitude, she is thinking something weird as she didn't think if what to do about most of the hardest challenges in her life, even she was always getting mistakes or get failed. She is always daydreaming and see the shooting stars in the universe. Her dream is to become an astronomer. As |キュアスパクル}}, she represents the power of comets. Her theme color is magenta. Carina is an alien who was the one of the Royal Guards in La Solaria, but she was fall to Hoshizora in order to find pretty Cures along with Alpha and Beta. She is lively, confident and carefree, but always to be spoil brat sometimes. She is advanced to calculate easily and has a agile for her strength. She has a wide communication with peers but she can be quite a shy-type. Carina is very excellent at all of her skills. As |キュアギャラクシー}}, she represents the power of meteors. Her theme color is cyan. A varsity player and a cheerleader in the Baseball Team who has a very boyish personality. She has a outstanding performance at sports, but her studies is terrible. She was a daughter of a famous baseball player and always cracking jokes. Isabel looks like messy and untidy and get hassle from all of her works. She has a loud and crazy voice, which she can embarrassed easily. As |キュアブラスト}}, she represents the power of supernovas. Her theme color is orange. The Student Council Secretary in Hoshizora University. Eireen looks quiet and stubborn, but she is always kind and gentle at all people. She loves books and gadgets. She has a passion of music and fashion, as well as painting, flowers and formal events. Many boys and girls are admired at her because she is looks like a lady. Eireen gets distracted when she was not focused on her works. She is excels at all subjects and she loves shopping and hangout with her friends. As |キュアノバ}}, she represents the power of asteroids. Her theme color is indigo. Luella, first appears as Cure Lumine, is a mysterious Cure who came up after the battle between La Solaria and Black Circle, but she didn't shown up. She was first appear when she saves the Cures and wants to protect La Solaria, the rulers and the StarLits. She was still besides with Alpha, Beta and later Gamma and she was possible to be related to Carina because she looks similar to her few appearances. She is blunt and distant, but always strong at her own justice, but heavenly, powerful and elegant. As |キュアルミネ}}, she represents the power of planets. Her theme color is mint. A gentle boyish girl who always left alone, becuase of her dark and tragic past. She got her risk of her bad and evil things, being bullied amd abused by other people, until she was manipulated with Quasar as to make most of her revenge. She is still spying the Cures (especially Ashley), to stole StarLits but later, her saddest memories are restored, forgiving most of her mistakes, and she is more confident, warming up and still guides as a mentor. As |キュアビーナス}}, she represents the power of constellations. Her theme color is scarlet. La Solaria The mysterious warriors who are must to become the power of brightest stars. Black Circle The main ruler of the Black Circle. He wants to make the La Solaria and the world into darkness and out of gravity. The Black Hole Clan is a group of generals who have the power of black and dead stars. The names are based on its languages. * - In French. One of the generals and the only female in the clan. * - In Italian. One of the generals. * - In Spanish. One of the generals. * - In German. One of the generals and the oldest of the clan. & The twin guardians who are one of the guards by Quasar. Hoshizora Items * The seasons' main collectibles. A star-shaped fluffy glowing gemstones that allows to grant wishes. * The Cures' main transformation item. A compass module that it has a star that allows to attach the StarLits. Terminology - The girls allow to transform into legendary warriors to save the world of La Solaria. Locations The season's girls' hometown. Carina, Alpha and Beta's hometown. A sparkling town that only appears in the upper galaxy. The villain's homeplace. The Black Cirle is dark and lifeless town who uses dark energy and death black stars. Forms Media Music / Music}} Episodes / Episodes}} Movies Merchandise / Merchandise}} Trivia * The season consists of the color palette scheme of the Cures. ( -' '-' '-' '-' ') ** This is the first season to have absence of common color Cures. Instead, this would take their common color Cures' place. (Magenta takes pink's place, cyan takes blue's place, orange takes yellow's place and indigo takes purple's place). Disclaimer This is my inspiration for Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. This is loosely based, but I added with a twist to avoid ripoffs from the canon serie. Gallery sketch1549064294800.png|The star emblem features the karat lining represents the Cures / Gallery}} / References}} / Sparkle Stars}} - Glitter Force version Category:Comedy Series Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Drama Series Category:Shoujo Series Category:Adventure Series Category:Slice Of Life Series Category:Fantasy Series Category:Stars Themed Series Category:Sky Themed Series Category:Idols Themed Series Category:Colors Themed Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries Category:Fashion Themed Fanseries Category:Music Themed Series Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure related series